The invention relates to gas-liquid separators for removing liquid particles from a gas-liquid stream, including in engine crankcase ventilation separation applications, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV) systems.
Inertial gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. Liquid particles are removed from a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream or aerosol to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, typically causing a sharp directional change, effecting the noted liquid separation. In another type of known gas-liquid separator, a coalescer filter effects liquid particle separation, and coalesces separated liquid particles. These separators, namely inertial impactors and coalescers, have various uses, including in oil separation applications for blowby gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in gas-liquid separator technology.